Attrition Guide
ATTRITION With this build and a decent gear (but no pay to win) i get +/-4 win for 1 loss The main purpose of this build is to survive ennemy burst and make him exhaust his healthpotions by hitting him with a delayed but continuous damage burst. Pros : * Good against humans * Good against most of the bots * VERY Good for hunting * Effective in all the important domains of the game at the same time * Interesting to play Cons * Hard to manage all the potions * Need good items for PvP and high level hunts * You may want to play some other builds and reset stats, but they aren't as polyvalent Build : * con : ( 0 ) useless here. Armors give enough HP * agi : ( +/- 40 ) Enough to get +120% to +135% acc * luck : ( +/- 40 ) enough to get 100% crit * str : ( everything else ) Weapon : * 1 handed high acc and high speed weapon (Dagger or sword) Armor bonus you need to upgrade armors to get enough HP. Required : * Eva +++ (very good for PVM and usefull against pvp builds that dont use acc pot) * Def +++ * Acc ++ * Increase HP pot effect (especialy if clever build) * Attack speed + * Damage + * Crit rate + (acc is more interesting because agi's acc bonus is inferior to luck's crit bonus) * potion duration buff Should be avoided : * Gold/XP... CLEVER BURST PVP Build This build has enough defense to whistand most of the aggressive builds, and has a burst damage. Its purpose is to exhaust adversary health potions and survive the enemy burst. You have to know be wise and start your own burst at the right time. * Large HP x5 * cDef x9 * cEva x8 * Agi/Dmg x3 * Holy water x2 Artifact : * Incense BRAINLESS PVP Build This build in an aggressive variant that will make you save a lot of time, it is a continuous burst damage that ignores ennemy holy waters. You simply have to spawn pots until the ennemy dies. It has a slightly lower winrate, but games are WAY shorter, this means that your rank will climb faster than on the previous build. It requires the best purple weapon you can get according to your level at the smithy. Also recommend that you get the best armor for maximum health potential. * Large HP x3 * Agi/Dmg x8 * cDef x10 * cEva x10 * Holy water x2 Artifact : * Incense ENDURANCE PVM Build For most monsters (lot of HP) * Agi/Dmg x5 * cDef x10 * cEva x10 * Low crit x5 * Vampire x5 For other monsters refer to hunting page Artifact : * PvM : Incense (or yin yang for dark plains) Play style : CLEVER PVP : start with cDef + cEva and watch what happens. * If ennemy has no holy water(HW) then start your burst by activating Agi/Dmg + incense and cancel his buffs with your HW. * If ennemy has HW Spam cDef and cEva until his HW exhausts then start your burst. If he uses a lot of hw you can try to spawn your def/eva pots one at a time. If they don't trigger holy water alone, this means that the ennemy has only 2 HW pots remaining. HW will be triggered by the second pot. * If ennemy has incense or scarab or devil egg, wait for them to trigger and launch your hw as soon as they use their own artifact. * If ennemy uses aim pot (pink aura) do not use your eva pots until the end of the fight. If your ennemy uses attrition too, at the end try to use only one defensive potion at a time to make fight last longer. (so do not activate cDef and cEva at the same time.) If you can keep one Agi/Dmg for the end. Usually some bots use a cEva + agi pot, they have low damage but a better attrition if you spam your potions too fast. Try to be smarter. When you cancel ennemy buffs, be sure to wait that he reloads new pots, do not exhaust your hw on half consumed pots... BRAINLESS PVP : Watch if ennemy has yin yang (because yinYang + cDef negates incense) Cast your pots starting with str/aim, cDef and cEva. and incense unless yinyang is available * If enemy uses HW, cast them fast again starting with str/aim cDef and cEva. * If enemy uses HW, cast them fast again starting with str/aim cDef and cEva. * If enemy uses HW, cast them fast again starting with str/aim cDef and cEva. * If enemy uses HW, cast them fast again starting with str/aim cDef and cEva. * If enemy uses HW, cast them fast again starting with str/aim cDef and cEva... remember to heal sometimes. If ennemy uses his artifact, negate his burst with your holy waters. games should last less than 15 seconds. PVM : This build is really strong for hunting, simply reload the potions as they exhaust until the fight ends Be careful on auto hunt because the game lasts 0.1 second to reload the cDef and cEva, and if you get hit while your defenses are low, you will lose a lot of HP. If you control just start the potion a millisecond before they end. For PvM you are looking for more damage than on PvP, because vampire pot will replenish your health bar. Comments : This build is based on a very high defense with low health. You will be good with this build only if you train and become able to start the counters of all ennemy actions at the right time, but if you do so, you will get a very nice ratio and climb to top 30. Have fun !! Was this guide useful ? (please help us improve it in the comments section !) Yes totally ! Worth reading... No.